1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spiral wound gaskets, and in particular to spiral wound gaskets for sealing high temperature fluid joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spiral wound gaskets typically include a combination of alternating metal strips and sealing material each profiled longitudinally to provide controlled axial compression. An example of such a spiral wound gasket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,983 to Reisel et. al. and assigned to Federal-Mogul World Wide, Inc. The wound spiral gasket of the '983 patent includes a plurality of graphite windings interposed between metal windings.
Spiral wound gaskets are typically used to seal a gap between fluid joint members surrounding a chamber or fluid conduit in an internal combustion engine or other hot fluid application. The spiral wound gasket prevents the hot fluids flowing through the chamber or conduit from escaping through the gap. One of the fluid joint members typically includes a U-shaped groove for containing the spiral wound gasket, as shown in FIG. 11, because direct exposure to the hot fluids of the conduit or chamber causes an undesirable loss in strength and sealing capability of the spiral wound gasket longitudinal metallic members. The inner diameter wall of the groove protects the spiral wound gasket from the hot fluids to sustain strength and sealing capability of the spiral wound gasket.